


Spin Around

by parjil



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Here for Dadron, dad!Theron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Again?” Theron questioned, “You want ‘again’?” Both children nodded. He sighed, and nodded. “Again it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Around

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame ravenclawnerd for this dad!Theron fluff. And maybe inquisitorhotpants too. I was totally listening to Cloud Smiles while writing this. Perfect for family feels!

Theron looked to his right, careful not to turn his head too much. Two heads of white hair ducked back behind a corner. He heard an stifled giggle and smiled as he returned to his datapad. With Teniel at six years and Jaeron at four the games didn’t end until both were tuckered out and asleep on the couch with Theron. 

“Shh.”

He pretended to be oblivious to the giggling advancing from behind him. Kinsa was on the moon Oaria, and he had sole care of the kids. Since leaving the SIS, Theron had more time on his hands which meant more time with his family. Hearing whispered planning behind him, Theron set his datapad down and made to stand up to stretch. 

“Get him!” Teniel shouted, diving for his ankles while Jaeron worked on pushing him from his seat. 

Theron maneuvered his weight so he would fall off the chair, protesting the entire time. Once on the ground, Teniel and Jaeron clambered ontop of him, both trying to pin him. He playfully struggled, wincing when he got nearly got punched. Theron laughed, and laid on the floor, out of breath as his two little ones celebrated their victory. 

“Hooray! We defeated the monster!” Oh, so that was the game they were playing?

He waited a moment, and then began his reprisal. He roared, capturing Teniel in one arm and Jaeron in the other. Both shrieked, wiggling and laughing as Theron got up and began to spin a circle with them. 

“Daddy!” Jaeron shrieked, clinging to his arm. Teniel laughed as she was kicking, ever the fighter his little girl was. 

He stumbled backwards, out of breath and dizzy. “Daddy~” Teniel whined, looking up at him with her mother’s face. “Do it again~”

“Again?” Theron questioned, “You want ‘again’?” Both children nodded. He sighed, and nodded. “Again it is.”


End file.
